milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Krillers
"Lady Krillers"'https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1025053113558986752 is the ninth episode of the second season of ''Milo Murphy's Law. Tobias Trollhammer is devastated when he learns the directors for the latest Krillhunter movie aren't looking to rehire him in favor of women, as he's very dependent on his job. Milo convinces him to dress up as a woman in order to save his life. Meanwhile Cavendish and Dakota accidentally pick up an alien lifeform as they're tasked to gather trash. Plot Production for the next Krillhunter movie is in Danville and Milo is excited. However, he becomes alarmed when he learns that Tobias Trollhammer is not going to be in it as the reboot has a female lead. Tobias is upset because he greatly depends on the franchise and he knows regardless of how it would turn out he would be out of a job and lose his house (since he spent most of his money on krill-themed art). Milo has an idea and he tells the others to follow him. Back at his house, Milo, Zack, and Melissa dress Tobias as a woman so he can still star in the movie, introducing him as Milo's "Aunt Tobina." Meanwhile in the desert, Cavendish and Dakota are cleaning up trash when Dakota unknowingly puts an alien in his bag. They realize what has happened and they try to catch it. However, Cavendish keeps getting trampled by bison. They eventually grab hold of the bag, but it drags them to town. Back at the audition, things are going well until Cavendish and Dakota bump into Tobias and knock off his wig. The casting party is stunned but after Tobias makes a statement saying that he is the franchise, they cast him as the villain. Before the Director leaves, Milo asks him if it will confuse people that Tobias is now the villain, having been the hero for so long, but the director reveals that they don't care about things like that. Cavendish and Dakota finally stop when the alien gets tired, however, it gets abducted and they lose it. Both Cavendish and Tobias are trampled by the bison. At the end of the episode, a boy named Billy Bison points out his various "appearances" in the episode, noting he kind of took it over. He then claims to be a descendant of Frederick Bison, the originator of "Bison’s Law," which states that "anything that can go bison, will go bison" (a parody of Murphy's Law, but limited to bison attacks). He is is then chased off by bison, noting that "it's my world and we're all bison in it." Transcript Songs *Tobina *Lady Kriller Gallery Videos Trivia * The episode title is a pun on the phrase "lady killers". * This episode did not air in various countries for unknown reasons, likely due to censorship over the content. * The rightmost figure on the ''Krillhunters: Ladykrillers ''resembles Ms. Murawski. * The movie that was filmed during "Star Struck" is revealed to have the subtitle "We Don't Know What We're Doing." * The Director for ''Ladykrillers ''is not the same one from "Star Struck," despite being voiced by Peter Fonda. * 6th episode that features Dakota singing ("We're Going to the Zoo", "Perchance to Sleepwalk", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", "Picture Day", "Game Night") * The basic plot of this episode is a shout out to the recent stream of movies that were remakes of classics with an all-female cast (Ghostbusters, Ocean's 8) Allusions * ''Phineas and Ferb:'' While Dakota and Cavendish are cleaning, Dakota is listening to "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun", even singing along to it. ** The music used when Tobias is talking about how he is going to lose his house. Is the same music used when Isabella is talking to Ferb in "Summer Belongs to You" *GhostBusters (2016):' The concept of rebooting the ''Krill Hunter franchise is similar to the 2016 Ghostbuster film. *''Looney Toons:'' Dakota ordering a trap for the alien is similar to Wile E. Coyote ordering Acme traps for Rode E. Roadrunner. *''Tootsie: The premise of the episode is similar to the 1982 Dustin Hoffman film. *Kill Bill: ''The title of the fourth krillhunter movie is a parody of the Quentin Tarantino film series. *''The Beverly Hillbillies: ''The title of the fifth krillhunters movie is a parody of the 1960’s American sitcom. *''The House on Haunted Hill: ''The title of the sixth krillhunter film is a parody of the 1959 horror film. *''Licence to Kill: ''The title of the seventh krillhunter film is a parody of the sixteenth James Bond film. *''Good Will Hunting: ''The title of the eighth krillhunters film is a parody of of the 1997 film. Cast and Characters * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Peter Stormare as Tobias Trollhammer * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish * Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota * Pamela Adlon as Billy Bison * Unknown as Director International Airings * Germany / Spain: September 14, 2018 (skipped) * India: November 8, 2018 * Japan: December 13, 2019 * Southeast Asia: March 26, 2019 * Ukraine: September 1, 2019 References vi:Lady Krillers Category:L